


From SOLDIER with Love

by YaoiWolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiWolf/pseuds/YaoiWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catch them if you can.</p>
<p>SOLDIER, a notorious group of thieves, spend their days doing as they wish and living life freely for themselves. Causing trouble for law enforcement all across Gaia. Everyday is an enjoyment for these five criminals.</p>
<p>For Cid Highwind, every day that SOLDIER is involved is a Goddess damned pain in the ass. Especially when it always falls to him, as chief of police, to stop them and their plans. Along with the special division known as the Turks, headed by Vincent Valentine, there is never a day's rest. There's just no stopping those crooks and their antics.</p>
<p>One day. Maybe.</p>
<p>But not today.</p>
<p>From SOLDIER with Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Witty Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Title: From SOLDIER with Love
> 
> Author: x-YaoiWolf-x
> 
> Rating: M
> 
> Warning: Male/Male, Female/Female, Relationship among Five Men Simultaneously, Maybe some OOC-ness, Cid's Mouth, Innuendo, SEX! :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing! Characters and Fandom belong to Nomura and Squeenix. Wanted Dead or Alive belongs to Bon Jovi. The Plot (whatever exists of it) is mine. Thank you.
> 
> Note: This began as a oneshot that began as a drabble and has evolved now into a mulitchapter fic. The beginning of this story (first paragraph) was written as a drabble for the Shuffle Challenge that I transformed into an Advent Calendar in December of 2011. It was for the song 'Wanted Dead or Alive' by Bon Jovi. That is up on fanficion if you want to go look at it.
> 
> I've brought this story over from Fanfiction Net for all of you A03ers to enjoy! :3

**From SOLDIER with Love**

-x-x-x-

**Chapter One: Witty Banter**

The thief smirked victoriously, gracefully landing in the seat of his massive motorcycle and speeding off through the only slightly less crowded streets of Midgar at night. The sleek black metal of the vehicle he rode winked teasingly in the moonlight as the police chief watched him go, grudgingly accepting the futility of trying to catch up with the notorious blond crook.

 _SOLDER strikes again! ~Fenrir_ , the card in his hand read. He flipped it over and puzzled over the next clue.  _PS. Beware of Falling Puppies in Flower Beds._

What the hell did that mean?

Cid cursed up a storm, throwing his cigarette in frustration at the wanted poster silently mocking him from where it hung on the wall beside him. He scowled when he noticed that the sly brat had taken the time to autograph the blasted thing. "Curse those Gaia damned SOLDIER bastards."

~x~x~x~

Cloud huffed in amused laughter as he dropped to lounge across the couch and immediately closed his eyes. His fingers absently combed through fine auburn hair where Genesis' head leaned back against the seat of the couch by his hand.

"I swear you just write the first random phrase that pops into your head when you write out the clues," the blonde smirked in the redhead's direction, not bothering to open his eyes. He was tired. Thieving wasn't easy… well, it sort of was, actually, for them; but it still required a bit of a work out when they were showing off while 'running' from the cops.

Genesis snorted. " _You_  try to come up with catchy little phrases that are meant to seem as if they hold cryptic hints but are really just there to mess with people's heads."

Cloud laughed and gave a dismissive shrug. "You enjoy it."

Genesis huffed and rolled his eyes, only just resisting the urge to stick out his tongue like a five-year-old. A deep chuckle came from behind at that moment and they craned their necks to try and see who it was though they already knew.

Angeal shook his head, arms crossed in their usual manner, and an amused smirk on his face. "Hello," he greeted, making his way to the kitchen where they could smell dinner already being prepared. "How'd it go?"

Cloud had gone back to half-rest mode and just uttered a noncommittal hum of general pleasure that was meant to say 'it's all good' without words. Genesis, however, grinned a mile wide and turned his face to watch Angeal work.

"Marvelously. Those fools never knew what hit them." Genesis saw Angeal quirk an eyebrow at him and he rolled his eyes. "Well, in a figurative sense, anyway," He waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. " _Of course_ they knew it was us, they always do. We  _tell_ them as much. It's the principle of it, Angeal. We went in, grabbed the goods, got out in record time, right under their noses, plain as day, and they  _still_ couldn't do anything about it." At this Genesis' grin turned slightly feral. "I call that absolute perfection."

"And, combined with our own complete and utter victory," an unmistakable purr announced suddenly. " _I_ say it calls for celebratory dessert… ah, desserts." Sephiroth corrected himself, putting emphasis on the plural with a heavy sensual cadence as he bent over the arm of the couch and captured Cloud's slightly smirking lips in a demanding upside-down kiss.

Genesis licked his lips from where he sat watching, a delighted smirk forming. Dessert sounded like the perfect prize for tonight's accomplishments.

"Angeal!" Zack's exclamation broke through the sudden sensual tension like a wrecking ball through brick as the man bounced through the room and immediately jumped onto Angeal's back in an exaggerated hug. Angeal, to his credit, didn't even stumble or miss a beat in his cooking, just swatted the puppy away with a spatula. Zack dropped to the floor and immediately began doing squats where he stood. "We did awesome! Everything went amazingly! Sephiroth and I worked fast and got everything. We even had time for some witty banter~ it was so great! Just like a movie!" Zack had quit doing squats but was bouncing on the balls of his feet, talking a mile a minute.

"Witty banter?" Cloud asked, a bemused expression directed at Sephiroth now sitting on the couch's arm above his head.

"That flaming Turk and the puppy traded a few… interesting taunts and phrases."

"You ran into Reno? Ha, that must have been fun," Cloud laughed and Zack's laughter echoed his from the kitchen.

"It was a blast!"

~x~x~x~

"Damn Puppy," Reno groused, flicking the ash off his all but forgotten cigarette. He smashed it into the ashtray for good measure. The flame-haired Turk glared into the visor mirror that hung in front of his face, rubbing some soot from his cheek. It was comical the way his face looked like he'd just been in one of those cartoon explosions. The only part of it that wasn't covered in black powder was the obvious outline around his eyes where his goggles had been. His hair looked like someone had taken a blow-dryer to his head and set it to maximum output. It was a hilarious image and he could see Rude sitting in the driver's seat, attempting to keep his stoic silence.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, partner," Reno scowled with a roll of his eyes. "Just 'cause  _you_ were far enough from the thing to get behind a pillar in time."

Rude chuckled. He had to admit it had been priceless the way the SOLDIER member they knew was referred to as 'Puppy' had pulled off their getaway. A would-be smoke bomb that was actually a weak time-bomb. Rude absently wondered who had made it. It had worked perfectly.

"We'll get 'em next time," he told his partner, an amused smile on his face as he drove, keeping his eyes to the road.

"Y' got that right," Reno huffed before a wide grin broke across his lips. They'd definitely get them next time. Smart-ass band of thieves. He was not going to get faked out like that again.

~x~ _Flashback_ ~x~

_They had the place surrounded. Almost a hundred of Cid's best men stood around the Midgar Museum of Gaian History clustered at every exit. Turks, the best of the best of the police force, stood in strategic spots inside and around the museum. There was absolutely no way SOLDIER could get in or out of the place without getting caught._

_They were as good as got._

_Suddenly the alarms blared behind them._

" _What the fuck?!"_

_Reno listened to the channel as Cid Highwind, Chief of Police, cussed a few people out and swore to a couple gods before the gruff blond man ordered some of his men around and ran for the building. He listened longer and locked eyes with his partner for half a second before the distinct baritone of Vincent Valentine, Head of the Turks, was heard through the wire._

_“Go.”_

_He and Rude wasted no time, running in the exact same second towards the museum's main and most priceless exhibit._

Treasures of the Gods _._

_What met them there wasn't exactly what they'd expected, but it was close enough._

" _Heya, Bantam~ how's it hangin'?" the irritatingly upbeat voice of a certain Puppy met his ears and he scowled at the familiar spiky-haired male on the direct opposite end of the exhibit hall._

" _Heya, Porcupine," Reno drawled, not allowing his annoyance to show on his face as he offered an answering grin to the wonted thief - pun intended. He tapped his nightstick against his shoulder, stalking forward slowly but steadily. "Ain't this a surprise?"_

" _I bet it was," Zack smirked. "Weren't expectin' us to find a way past all that security were you, Red?"_

" _Can't say that we were, yo," Reno was only a couple meters away now. "Wanna tell me how ya did it?"_

" _Back door entrance."_

 _Reno had to pause as his mind suddenly wandered. "_ Whose _back door entrance, yo?"_

_That got a laugh from the puppy._

" _Wouldn't you like to know," he drawled, adding a sensual lull to his voice and winking at the red-haired Turk. Reno's expression had him pausing to laugh again. "Don't worry, Bantam. I'm not stingy. We can share the back door entrance."_

_Reno had walked further in by now, he was just feet away from the annoying bandit. He smirked. "You'd share with me, Puppy? I'm touched."_

" _Yeah?" Zack asked, a lazy grin now permanently on his lips. "I'm glad I could touch you, babe."_

_Reno was ashamed to say that it took him a while to get that one. He'd paused, a somewhat caught-off-guard expression on his face, and that was all it had taken. 'Puppy' had blown him a kiss and saluted, adding a little wink, and high-tailed it out of there behind his long silver-haired partner (who Reno hadn't even fuckin' noticed, Gaia dammit)._

_Reno immediately stepped forward, ready to follow them, when he heard a low ticking noise._

_In the five seconds it took him to look down, it was too late. The timed faux-smoke bomb activated, setting off a miniature explosion, right in Reno's face. More or less._

_It was just enough 'boom!' to give pause, startle, maybe stun, but not do any real damage._

_Enough to piss Reno the fuck off._

_Thank Gaia he'd had time to pull his goggles down over his eyes._

~x~ _End Flasback_ ~x~

"Damn Puppy," He grumbled again, and chucked the remaining butt of his cancer stick out the window.

-x-x-x-


	2. Turks and SOLDIERs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: From SOLDIER with Love
> 
> Author: x-YaoiWolf-x
> 
> Rating: M 
> 
> Warning: Male/Male. Female/Female. Multi-pairings: As in Multiple males in a relationship with eachother at one time. Eventual SEX. Cid's mouth. Some innuendo here and there. As always, if you don't like these facts, don't read the story. Nuff Said. You have free will, after all.
> 
> Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter One. It's all the same.
> 
> AN: Allow me to, finally, upload this second chapter of From SOLDIER with Love to AO3. Thank you so much to those who left kudos and especially to Terra_Hewley for the lovely comment! Thanks, really! This chapter is dedicated to my favorite review on FF net for this chapter, TanakilNova! Thanks again for naming this chapter! For those who don’t know, this chapter title is a play on Cops and Robbers!
> 
> And now…

** From SOLDIER with Love **

-x-x-x-

** Chapter Two: Turks and SOLDIERs **

Angeal set five plates, each piled high with homemade fries, around the table and sat a large platter of cooked hamburger patties in the center. He surrounded the platter with smaller bowls of lettuce, sliced tomato, and the like, as well as the usual condiments. He contemplated calling the others from the living room but didn't. They would come when they wished.

It was only a millisecond before the first of them came hurtling into the dining room.

"Food!" Zack howled, nearly barreling into the far wall. Angeal was just glad he was used to the pup's antics or he might have choked on the potato wedge he'd just stuffed into his mouth. Of course, at the loud pronouncement from Zack, the others began to trickle in, appreciative hums echoing each other as they took their seats. Everyone grabbed what they liked from the center of the round table.

"You're so good to us, 'Geal," Genesis all but sighed through a bite of food. "You always cook such delicious dinners."

Angeal chuckled. "It's just hamburgers, Gen.

"Well, it's delicious!"

"At least one meal in the day should taste good. I don't know what you all would do without my cooking," Angeal sighed wistfully.

"Hey! My meals taste good," Genesis huffed.

Angeal shook his head in demurral. "I will apologize to Cloud, at least," he continued, turning to the blond with a smirkish smile. "Your breakfasts are always wonderful."

Cloud laughed and stuck his tongue out playfully at Genesis. Genesis only pouted and crossed his arms like a petulant child.

"Quit pouting and eat, Gen," Angeal smiled. "At least I allow you to cook. I wouldn't let Sephiroth, or Goddess forbid,  _Zack_ anywhere near the stove. Or even a toaster."

Genesis laughed at that. "That is true. At least  _I_ don't set fire to boiling water or drench burnt toast."

Sephiroth snorted.

"That was  _one_ time!" Zack cried indignantly from his place beside Cloud, across from Seph.

"Exactly," Genesis scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "How do you both burn water and soak toast at the same time?"

"With great talent," Zack retorted.

"And a whole lot of dumb luck," Cloud grinned.

"Et tu, Cloud!" Zack shot the young blond a shocked and betrayed look. Cloud only snorted and continued eating.

"So," Angeal cut in after a few silent seconds. "How did it go? Really."

Genesis' Cheshire grin spread across his lips. "Marvelously."

Angeal rolled his eyes at Genesis' repetition of the word he'd used earlier. "You said that already. I want details, Gen. You all left me out of this run." Angeal had been in charge of sneaking the others into the building through the 'backdoor entrance' without being detected and leaving the Escape Vehicle in a relatively safe spot about three or four blocks away. Once he'd done his role, he simply headed back to the apartment to wait for them. And worry. There hadn't been a real reason to worry. The museum was one place they'd hit a few times before (undetected) and would more than likely steal from again. It was always so easy to get in and out relatively unharmed. This time was only the second time they'd alerted the police of their intentions ahead of time, however, and Angeal was incurably worry prone.

Genesis huffed. "Well, fine then, if you don't want the embellished story…," he trailed off in a mutter. With a sigh, he began telling Angeal and the others all about his role in the night's venture. Zack and Cloud coming in with their own story to fill in parts along the way.

~x~ Earlier that Night ~x~

The night's objective had been a handful of priceless items on loan at Midgar's museum in the exhibit appropriately named  _Treasures of the Gods._ Four or five beautiful pieces of Gaia's history each given a name corresponding in some way with a god or goddess. Usually kept at the Museum of Gaian Artifacts and Entities in Junon, they were being displayed in Midgar for three days only. Though the members of SOLDIER could have stolen these items from Junon itself at any time if they saw fit, they had decided on taking them from 'their own' museum on the night before the final day they would be on display. It was just more fun that way.

"Zack, stop snickering," Cloud swatted his porcupine-haired lover on the back of the head. "I'm pretty sure the Turks would be suspicious of any laughing shrubbery."

"Psh," Zack only scoffed. The Turks weren't anywhere around where they were hiding. The closest group of cops guarding the museum were a few meters away looking about as alive as a herd of zombies. They didn't even look as if they were paying attention. Zack bet that if he just walked right up to them with a grin and a wave they would still be standing there like a bunch of undead idiots. Zack snickered again. Cloud groaned.

"Shut up."

"Hey, Cloud," Zack nudged his partner with his elbow. "You think they'd react if I threw something at 'em?"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"No."

No offense to the Midgar Police but dealing with them was just a hassle. It made them glad for the Turks. Without the Turks, the job wouldn't be half as fun.

A scratching static sound broke into the mundane banter and Cloud winced. Zack yelped beside him. They really needed to fix that.

"Alright, Genesis and Sephiroth are in position," a light giggle flitted through the headpieces they wore. "Wait another minute, exactly, then proceed."

Both men nodded, not bothering with a verbal response. The static ceased the next second. And the seconds on the clock inched by slowly.

"Now?"

"No."

"How much longer?" Zack whined, managing to keep quiet even as he did so.

"Twenty seconds," Cloud hissed. He loved him, really, but the idiot always got annoying when they had to wait. He couldn't sit still for more than five seconds. Thank the gods Zackary never had to wait for longer than the max of five minutes during any of their runs.

"How about-"

"Seven seconds," Cloud cut the man off before he could ask. Zack opened his mouth again, but Cloud held up a fist with three fingers up. One finger dropped. Then another.

Finally, the blond dropped his hand and Zack burst from the bushes, uncaring that Cloud had yet to follow. The lights in the area had switched off the second Cloud had dropped the last finger. The officers never even saw them.

Cloud shook his head and followed at a jog once they were inside. The temporary power outage left the door's electronic lock to fail, allowing for them to enter the building. The lights went back on the second the duo closed the door behind them.

Zack and Cloud stood straighter and took up positions on either side of the hall, beginning to walk swiftly but steadily in the same direction. To anyone watching the security feed they looked like any other police guard patrolling the halls, distinctive spiky hair hidden perfectly by the bulky standard-issue helmets of their uniforms.

It was another ten minutes, after a few routine rounds about the halls, that a familiar static met their ears once again.

"Alright, men! The cameras and security will only be out for seven minutes. Get to your places quickly. You have twenty-three seconds after that time before the alarms go off. Once the alarms start blaring, you're all on your own. Stick to the plan and don't get captured!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Zack barked cheerily.

"Roger," Cloud stated, more quietly and calmly. The two of them were already heading down the hallway and into the 'Ancient Animals' exhibit of the museum.

"Have fun~" A different voice called with a giggle and the static ceased.

Both of them immediately ripped off their annoying, uncomfortable standard-issue helmets gladly and took off. Cloud didn't get in anything more than a nod to Zack before the Puppy ran off in a random direction. Cloud did the same in the opposite direction. Cloud in search of a decent area of the museum as far from the actual objective as possible, and Zack on his way to meet up with Sephiroth at  _Treasures of the Gods_.

~x~x~x~

"Easy as ever," Genesis praised to nobody in particular as they walked. Sephiroth ignored him.

Angeal had smuggled them in through the parking garage, posing as the man in charge of the gate (the real one was knocked out). There had been several officers patrolling, but they'd been taken care of entirely too easily for Genesis' liking. Now, they walked through the storage facilities above the museum's underground parking.

On occasion he or Seph would spy something that seemed valuable and stuff it in the bag Genesis held loosely in one hand. Mostly, Sephiroth would stop his auburn-haired lover from trying to steal everything and the kitchen sink. It was in this relative mundane silence that the two men silently entered the backroom of the museum (also used for storage) via the underground stairwell.

"Alright, I can see you two are in. Zack and Cloud have been patrolling long enough," the familiar voice suddenly spoke from the earpieces they wore. Genesis smirked at the slight sarcastic drawl of the last sentence. It hadn't been  _that_  long. "We're cutting the cameras…," there was a pause, "…now. Okay! You know what to do."

"Of course," Genesis drawled.

"Don't get caught~" A cheery voice bid them, and they were off.

Sephiroth and Genesis both sprinted for the entrance from the back rooms to the main hallway, keeping the countdown of seven minutes and twenty-three seconds in their minds.

~x~x~x~

Three minutes and thirteen seconds later, Genesis and Sephiroth had gone their separate ways. Sephiroth had gone off to his main objective, the  _Treasures of the Gods_. Genesis had just picked a random door and walked through it. He was only a decoy this round, after all. What he did didn't really matter as long as he didn't get caught in any traps or by any Turks. Meanwhile, he could browse about and take whatever caught his eye.

That last thought brought a grin to the redhead's face and he abruptly changed direction. Now that he thought of it, there was that set of ancient writings that were kept in the Ancient Banora part of the museum. They had been excavated from deep within the caves that sat on the outskirts of the town and Gen had had his eyes on them for ages.

"How unexpected."

Genesis' eyes jerked up from where he'd been staring at the floor as he'd walked and he turned quite suddenly to see who had spoken. His eyes narrowed for a second before he smirked at the man he had unknowingly walked right past as his mind wandered.

"Why, if it isn't Tseng," Genesis drawled with a mocking tilt of his head. "A pleasure, as always, to see you here."

"No," the dark-haired Turk intoned, "the pleasure is mine."

Genesis chuckled when there was no name uttered at the end of that greeting. It gave him great pleasure to know that the Turks wouldn't address him by name. Angeal was the only one of them that had never left his name on a calling card before. Even Sephiroth had at some point. He didn't see why they wouldn't say his name. Perhaps Tseng simply didn't remember his. Perhaps he should remind him. But which one to use…

"You may use my name, Tseng. I don't mind."

There was no reply. Genesis huffed.

"Come, Tseng, it can't be so bad to be courteous."

Silence.

"Fine," Genesis rolled his eyes. "I was only trying to be polite and speak to you instead of ignoring you, but if you won't show the same decency then I'll be on my way. Good night, Tseng."

Only a second passed before the man was suddenly standing directly in front of Genesis, blocking his path, gun aimed at his chest. Genesis only sighed and looked Tseng in the eye. Suddenly, he seemed to disappear, appearing right behind Tseng.

The Turk moved swiftly then, twisting around and using the momentum of it as well as the added weight of the gun in his hand to aim a heavy blow to Genesis jaw. He swung through empty space as the auburn-haired man dropped to the ground, legs already moving to sweep Tseng's out from under him. Tseng jumped, easily avoiding the attempt, only to be hit dead center with a heavy kick straight to his chest.

Even as Tseng flew across the hall, Genesis rushed toward him. The thief jumped with a twist, turning several times in the air before landing a kick with his left heel to Tseng's head. The Turk only just managed to somewhat block the blow using both arms, but the force of it sent him straight into the wall.

Genesis landed gracefully and stood straight, patting dust from his jacket and running a hand over his hair to settle it. He looked in the direction of Tseng's battered form, giving an appreciative grin to the sizable crater in the wall. If the Turk wasn't unconscious, which by all rights he should be, then at the least he would  _not_ be standing up anytime soon. Genesis gave one nod in that direction and spun on his heel.

There were now only about six seconds before-

An alarm wailed from the speakers just ahead and above him and Genesis winced at the loud, grating sound.. Dammit. That meant the cameras had been on for at least the end of that battle. With his luck, he'd get more Turkeys on his case before he ever reached his precious Ancient Tomes.

~x~x~x~

Cloud marveled at the various items on display in the many rooms he wandered about. This was only his third time in the museum with enough time to go looking around and the other two times had only been long enough to glance as he ran past. This time he was a decoy, a distraction, and as long as he didn't get captured he was allowed to look around. Cloud smiled when he walked into the next part of the museum and was met with a familiar scene.

All along the walls of the round display area was the image of a small snow-covered town at the base of the mountains. Nibelheim. Cloud had entered the Ancient Nibel section of the museum. It was a bittersweet moment. Nostalgia for the scene and the mountains and a lost childhood was mixed with sadness and anger for a lost mother and a bitter past. But he wasn't there anymore, and he would never be there again. He was more than happy with the life he had now.

Still, the sights before him reminded him of his mother.

Cloud walked forward and reached up, tugging an obviously very old, large, and heavy hand-sewn quilt from the wall. It fell with a thud and he gathered it, folding it. It joined a handful of other pilfered things from various exhibits in a sack he carried over one shoulder.

He went about the room collecting anything small enough to fit in the bag before moving on to the next area.

It was in the next room, Ancient Cosmo, that he was met quite suddenly with something large and metal flying at him from the left. Instinctively, he ducked before looking about for whoever had thrown whatever it was. Unusually calm blue eyes met two sets of feminine faces and he pouted. Why did he always get stuck with the chicks? He huffed, not allowing himself to pout as he lowered his back to the floor and slid it out of the immediate area and closer to the doors.

This room, unlike the others leading to it, was, fortunately bigger, but also a dead end. Where the other rooms led into more rooms, this one only had one exit and it was behind him. Maybe he should try to leave? No. He was the distraction. He'd have to occupy these two or incapacitate them. Those were the ups and downs of being the decoy, he supposed.

"Thinkin' kind of hard there, aren't you, Strife?" One of the two women spoke.

Cloud frowned and looked towards where they still stood at equal distances from where he was, both seemingly relaxed and casual. He lowered himself into a more battle ready stance.

"Don't tease him, Laney," the other one giggled. "His expressions are too cute."

Cloud huffed.

"I'm so sorry, Cissnei," Cloud droned sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, "Elena. I was just trying to decide if I should take you seriously or go easy on you since your girls."

The blond was pleased to see that he'd definitely riled them up with that. Elena's mouth turned downwards in a fierce scowl, eyes narrowed into a glare, and Cissnei's laughing eyes turned just that much less friendly.

"Well," Cissnei questioned sharply. "What did you decide then?"

"You'll just have to find out. Let's," Cloud smirked, "get this over with."

He rushed forward.

Immediately, he was attacked from both sides. Again that large metal something came flying at him. At the same time several much smaller metal somethings flew at him from the opposite direction. It was a split second reflex motion that saved him, falling to his knees and sliding with the momentum of his initial sprint. He leaned pack, long blond spikes nearly meeting their fate at the ends of the sharp projectiles. Thankfully, Cloud had always been good at limbo.

Not letting the opportunity pass, he swiftly jumped to his feet and turned, bug worm out and ready in hand. Absently, he noted that the various metal somthings had been several throwing knives and a rather large shuriken. Cloud had never faced Cissnei before now. Zack probably should have mentioned her weapon. It wouldn't do him much good to have his brain splattered by big pointy throwing stars.

Movement caught the corner of his eye and Cloud whirled, bringing his chain up in front of himself to block the bullets heading straight for him. Cloud scowled. Elena, however, he'd faced plenty. Elena threw him a cheeky smile and a wink just before Cloud felt it. The slightest shift in the air behind him. He jerked to one side and dropped down to a crouch. The shuriken whizzed by. He jumped back up and on instinct, suddenly threw his head to the side.

A sting ripped across his cheek and he hissed. Elena's knife nicking him where he didn't move fast enough. The first knife was followed by several more and he dodged each one by the slightest margin. Elena wouldn't allow him more than an inch in either direction, alternating which side she threw at, throwing two knives simultaneously at times.

It was only the sudden flash of red that warned Cloud with enough time for him to jump as the shuriken swept across the floor where he'd crouched. Numerous sudden stings of pain flashed up both arms and legs. Cloud winced. He'd forgotten for just that one second about Elena. He glared as his eyes fell on both women once more standing casually relaxed in front of him.

Then, he smirked and was gone.

Elena gasped as, suddenly and unexpectedly, all she could see were a pair of laughing blue eyes. It was the only thing she  _would_  see, as in the next instant Cloud had hit various pressure points on both her arms and legs. She crumpled to the ground, temporarily paralyzed but still conscious. Cloud left her there to stare at the ground and turned to a frowning Cissnei.

"I guess now you know the answer to that question," Cloud smiled. Cissnei smiled back.

"I guess I do."

The shuriken went flying once more. This time, it glowed. Cloud did not pout. It was a frown, a frown. He couldn't tell what type of spell it was so using his bugworm was out of the picture for now. If Cissnei were smart, which she undoubtedly was, she would use either a poison, stop, or slow-based magic. Cloud mentally sighed.

He crouched and launched forward. Cissnei was quick, she dodged to one side and nimbly caught her returning shuriken before throwing it again not a split second later. Cloud ducked and weaved about the room almost in a mirror of Cissnei's own movements as they both avoided each others projectile weapons.

A few times, Cloud managed to land a hit to the female Turk's side, a shoulder, or arm. It had to hurt, there was no way it didn't. The weight on the end of the chain weighed a decent amount and with as much power and momentum as Cloud put behind his throws, there was no chance that the petite woman didn't have at the very least some decent bruises and maybe a cracked bone or two.

Still, for every blow taken, Cissnei gave as good as she got. Cloud was covered in various nicks and cuts along his arms and cheeks. At one point, she'd even gotten in a decent blow to his stomach. He was just glad that the spell she kept casting wasn't poison-based. It was only a Slow. Hopefully, she wouldn't change it up.

Cloud let his chain fly at the exact moment Cissnei gave a powerful throw of her own weapon in midair. He knew there would be no time to pull the chain back and block it. At least he knew that his own attack would hit her nearly square to her chest, she had to land somewhere after all. Hopefully that would be enough. He watched as the chain and counterweight hit it's mark and Cissnei cried out. He nearly winced himself.

Her hand flew to her side, there was no doubt she had broken ribs now. Cloud himself had nearly forgotten the shuriken heading at him and he cursed as he moved to dodge. From the corner of his eye he saw Cissnei smirk. Too late, he realized that there wasn't only one but two shuriken and while one had already passed the other was still coming. If that were the only new development, it would have been fine. It wasn't.

Cloud moved to dodge the second attack but was a bit slower than he'd like to be thanks to the build up of Slow spells he'd been hit with. The edge of the second shuriken sliced across his upper arm. He hissed and looked down. Or tried to. His head wouldn't move. He couldn't move and he cursed himself for jinxing it when he figured out why. Cissnei had cast a Stop this time.

Twin shuriken pierced flesh one after the other and Cloud hissed harshly. One embedded itself in his back, the other in his upper left arm. Dammit! He seathed, glaring in the only direction he could for the time being. Cissnei smiled, walking towards him. Cloud felt only marginally better when he saw that she was limping slightly and breathing raggedly, still clutching one side with the opposite arm.

"Give up, Strife? It looks like I won. That's what you get when you underestimate us women."

Cloud scoffed and smirked, not letting on how irked he really was.

"Maybe you didn't guess the right answer after all," he gave a put upon sigh. Genesis would be proud of the dramatic sound of it. "I thought you knew I was only going easy on you."

He took pleasure in the disbelieving look on the female Turk's face, he almost laughed when she rolled her eyes. Eight more seconds…

"I'm not so sure about that, Sapphire." Six…

"Why not? I'm not a liar, Cissnei." Three…

"You're a theif." Two…

"But never a liar."

One.

Cissnei hadn't even blinked but it seemed like she had. The second the last word had fallen from his lips, Cloud was no longer standing before her. She cursed as a flash of red met her eyes and reflex alone helped her to catch the two weapons that came at her. Her shuriken. She was lost in that one second of shock at seeing her own weapons, there was no time to dodge when she caught the flash of more projectiles headed her way. All at once, eight or nine knives pinned her to the wall by her sleeves and pants, thrown with enough force to be embedded almost completely into the wall.

Cloud suddenly stood before her with a sweet smile on his angel's face.

"Never a liar," he simply stated. Without another word, the blond thief leaned forward and grabbed up his bag, walking out the way he'd come in.

~x~x~x~

Genesis was running now, realizing he was on the completely opposite side of the museum from where he wanted to be. With the alarms blaring and the cameras on there was no way that Cid and his horde didn't know he was there or where he was going, but he didn't care. That was his job, after all. Distract them. That didn't mean that he wouldn't try his damnedest to get what he wanted. He wanted those texts, dammit!

It was only their quick reflexes that stopped Genesis from nearly bowling Cloud over. Cloud stopped short while Genesis jerked to one side. It took a second for both of them to realize the other was there. Genesis huffed a laugh and smirked. Well, at least he didn't' have to go looking for Cloud anymore. Then he frowned.

"Gaia, love,  _what_  happened to you?"

Cloud rolled his eyes at his auburn-haired lover but gave a small smile.

"Oh, you know, decided to go easy on a couple Turks," he shrugged. "No big deal. I'm fine."

Genesis shook his head. "You and your fear of using all your strength against Turks. They're tough, they can take it. They don't die that easily. They're like cats. Or cockroaches."

Cloud laughed.

"Here," Genesis reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a green orb. Warmth washed over Cloud a second later. "All better," Gen smiled and pulled Cloud to him for a quick hug. Cloud hugged back before pulling away again.

"Well, I guess now we're together we can act as decoys together, too!" Cloud chirped happily. Genesis nodded.

"Then let's go this way," Genesis stated and marched in the direction Cloud had just come from. Cloud followed anyway, not really caring where they went.

They ended up in the Ancient Banora display room, which, as it turned out, Cloud had not been through yet. In fact, there were a few rooms before and beyond this one that Cloud had yet to see.

"What are you looking for?" Cloud asked his older lover when he noticed him looking around with a purpose.

"Just some books I've always wanted. A few scrolls, too," Gen answered absently, more focused on his search.

"You mean these?"

Genesis whirled and looked in the direction Cloud was pointing. A wide, pleased smile spread across his face.

"Yes." He walked forward and quite suddenly captured Cloud's face in one hand, leaning down to press a not-quite quick nor chaste kiss to the adorable blond's lips. "Exactly those."

Cloud blushed a bright red as he watched Genesis happily pull the various writings from their display case and place them into his own bag.

"Now, let's grab some other random things so that the others don't start whining that we didn't do our jobs."

Cloud chuckled and followed Genesis as they wandered the various rooms ahead.

~x~x~x~

Reno coughed and spluttered as he angrily stomped through the halls of Midgar's museum.  _Damn Puppy. Damn SOLDIER. Damn lousy fake time-bomb._

Beside him, Rude was walking calmly, stoic as ever except for the barely perceptible upward tilt of his lips that signified that he was about this close to laughing his head off. To others it might not have been much of anything. To Reno, oh, it was more than enough. He could see it in the man's non-visible eyes. Rude was smirking at the back of Reno's head.

The redhead was this close to turning around and punching his partner (or attempting to punch, as the case may be) . Reno scowled. "Enough, already, yo! Quit laughin'!" Reno spun to glare at the man.

If anything, it only made him not-laugh harder.

Reno huffed.  _Fine then, let him laugh. When it's his turn, I'm going to laugh for days. Long. And loud. With youthful abandon!_ A spot of black in the off-white on beige color scheme of the walls and flooring caught his eye at that moment and Reno zeroed in on it.

"Oh snap! Boss!" Reno ran forward, a no longer not-laughing Rude on his heels. "Boss!" Reno knelt beside the dark-haired man. "Tseng, you okay, man?"

It took a second but Tseng looked up at them a moment later, expressionless as usual, and made to stand up. Rude wordlessly offered his hand and helped pull him to his feet. Meanwhile, Reno had spotted the rather noticeable wall crater behind his boss. He gave a long, low whistle.

"Damn, Tseng," he drawled, not moving his gaze from the wall. "What happened here?"

"Loveless," he sighed, using the alias he disliked least in regards to the auburn-haired member of SOLDIER.

"Ah, good ol' Ruby," Reno chuckled. "Let me guess, he didn't really feel like messin' 'round and just knocked you out instead." It was a well known observance that that particular thief had a very limited amount of patience.

"One can only assume," Tseng stated, not sure whether that had been the case or not but not caring to elaborate the events of earlier. He would have to do it once later in any case when he reported the incident to Valentine. Tseng changed the subject. "When did the alarms go off?"

"Oh, around…" Reno thought about it. Rude answered.

"Seventeen minutes and counting, sir."

Tseng only nodded. He'd been out for a while then, it seemed.

"What's the status of the artifacts that were indicated as the targets?"

Tseng didn't miss the small flinch from Reno, nor the slight not-quite-smirk from Rude. He had taken in the younger Turk's appearance earlier but chosen not to comment. Now he was slightly curious.

Reno stuffed his hands further into his pockets. "Ah, you see, boss, what happened was…"

"Spit it out, Reno," Tseng droned.

"Yes, sir. The SOLDIER known as Puppy and the SOLDIER known as Ghost were found at the  _Treasures of the Gods_ exhibit, already snatchin' things up. The Puppy and I engaged in some harmless banter and just when I was about to go at him, he sets off some weird smoke-bomb time-bomb thing. Right in my face! And runs off."

By the end of the short report, Reno was almost as irritated as he had been earlier. Tseng was staring at him with that 'I'm not impressed' crossed with an 'I'm not surprised' look in his eyes. Reno scowled.

"I see," Tseng simply said and reached up to switch on his earpiece. It wasn't there. Neither was Reno's when he asked. Rude handed his over. Tseng clicked it on. "Turks, report."

The first voice to answer was not a Turk. "Me 'n' Vince ain't found nothin'. I think we're lookin' in all the wrong places. We're headin' to the other side o' the buildin' to check it out up there.'

Tseng hadn't expected his bosses to report in at all, but he simply nodded and waited for the next report.

"Cissnei and I ran into the SOLDIER known as Strife. It seems he had been going easy on us. He used pressure points to put me out of commission then proceeded to battle Cissnei. In the end, he pinned Ciss to the wall using my knives and moved on. Cissnei's been in worse shape but it's better if she doesn't move much. I'm able to move now if you need me to go anywhere."

"No need, Elena," Tseng answered. "Stay in that area along with Cissnei and report in if you see any of SOLDIER."

"Roger."

"Tseng," another voice, Vincent's, came then. "Report."

He did and then proceeded to give a report of Reno's earlier encounter as well.

"See, I told ya they were on the other side of the place!" Cid's voice came over the wireless.

"Very well, take Reno and Rude and head back to the Treasures exhibit. Attempt to track the two that escaped there and follow as far as you can."

Tseng nodded and pulled off the headpiece, handing it back over to Rude who quickly slipped it back on. They would head back and see what they could find. What happened if they caught up to The General and Puppy was unclear, but it was implied. Any action beyond what Valentine ordered was up to Tseng to decide.

~x~x~x~

Cid and Vincent headed at a steady run through the halls of Midgar's Museum. The last place any member of SOLDIER had been spotted had been around the Ancient Gaia section of the museum. It was two chains of various rotunda all leading into each other until both ended with larger more oval-shaped rooms. No matter which way they chose, a person would have to walk back through the way they came to get out. Both chains began at a decent-sized lobby area dotted with benches and the occasional potted plants. It was in this lobby that Cid and Vincent found themselves waiting.

They didn't have to wait long. Little more than nine minutes from the time they set foot in the lobby, both Genesis and Cloud emerged from the right side of the room. The two paused upon seeing the Head of the Turks and the Chief of Police waiting for them. Genesis gave a put upon sigh while Cloud only took the bag from Genesis' hand and placed it near the potted plant to the left of them along with his own bag.

"Well, if it ain't the SOLDIER brats," Cid drawled. Genesis scoffed.

"Just get on with it, old man," the redhead rolled his eyes, head lolling to one side mockingly. "We honestly have other things we'd rather be doing than hanging about here all night."

"So eager to be arrested," Cid chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.

"On the contrary, only impatient to be rid of you. After all," Genesis grinned. "All that awaits you is a somber morrow, no matter where the winds may blow."

Those words seemed to be the trigger. Genesis rushed forward at the same instant that Cid pulled a spear seemingly from thin air and ran full tilt at the redhead. It was in the next second it became apparent that their partners had had almost the same thought in mind.

Cloud quickly drew his bugworm and launched it towards Cid, successfully wrapping the chain around the staff of his spear. He pulled forcefully, managing to bring the much heavier blond towards him and into closer quarters.

At the same time, Vincent Valentine had flown across the distance between him and the Crimson SOLDIER, effectively engaging him in a battle of strength and speed that covered the expanse of the large rest area.

Cloud expertly dodged the fist coming towards his face, a casual smile on pink lips as he enjoyed the cat-and-mouse style of fighting he and the other blond had going. While Cid threw punches at Cloud with one arm, the other was attempting to maneuver his Venus Gospel from the tight hold of the bugworm's chain. It wasn't going to budge, though, unless Cloud allowed it to, and that just wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So, the cat-and-mouse game continued.

Genesis flipped midair after having been sent flying by a particularly well played barrage of punches and kicks. Somehow or other the fight had taken both Gen and Vincent into the air, both jumping about the room using the walls to launch themselves. He landed on both feet, low to the ground, one hand on the floor to keep balanced. There was no time to think as he used the position he was in to push himself into a dead sprint forward.

Vincent stood at the other end of the room, calmly watching the blur that was Crimson coming at him. The color yellow interrupted the dark red and black blur as Cid and Cloud, still connected by the chain of the bugworm, playing that same game of tag, came into the path of chaos.

Genesis noticed it a second too late, but Cloud had spotted him not a second too soon. Quickly releasing Cid's spear from his chain, Cloud swiftly jumped when Cid's sudden additional forward momentum caused the man to stumble straight for him. Genesis collided with the Police Chief instead. Cloud winced as he watched the two of them roll across the floor before crashing into the solid stone bench in their path with all their combined and built up momentum.

"Uh," Cloud met slightly exasperated red eyes, "I think it's time we get going now…" He looked over at his battered lover who had managed to untangle from Cid and stand up. Genesis only rolled his eyes and nodded. Cloud gave Vincent a regretful smile. "We'll be going then."

The room abruptly filled with smoke.

"Shit!" Cid's voice echoed in the clouded lobby. "Ya ain't gettin' away that easily, ya damn brats!"

"Wanna bet?" Cloud goaded, seemingly right beside the older blond judging by where his voice sounded. Cid nearly jumped.

"Ya bet I wanna bet! Damn kid," Cid whirled around. "Quit hidin' like some sissy female and fight like a man!"

"I'm right here, sir," Cloud chirped from directly behind the man and this time he did jump.

"Gaia dammit, ya shit! Don't do that!" Cid spun on his heel and swung his Venus Gospel.

"Missed me!"

"Shuddup! Quit bein' an ass and fight fair!"

"No thanks."

"Ya sure you wanna keep this up?" Cid crossed his arms, staring where he could now see the vague shadow of the little blond. Cloud shrugged and opened his mouth to give an answer. He yelped instead as he was suddenly lifted by the collar of his pilfered police uniform. He heard Cid chuckle.

"Vince caught ya, didn' he?"

Cloud growled, but allowed himself to be dragged forward. Just long enough to get closer to the door and within kicking distance of Cid Highwind, then he'd break free. Hopefully.

"So, looks like the red one got away," Cid drawled as the smoke began to clear. He looked at Cloud. "Don't look at me like that, it's your own fault ya got caught. Quit glaring'."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Just a little more… Cloud kicked out with both legs as soon as he got close enough. Cid jumped back, as expected, but Vincent did not let go. Cloud squirmed in the man's iron grip to no effect. Finally, Cloud did the only thing he could think of. He reached back quickly enough to catch the long-haired Turk off guard and pulled the man's head forward into a rough kiss. It was lopsided and not quite on target, but it served it's purpose.

Vincent was just shocked enough to loosen his grip and Cloud took the opportunity and ran with it. He sprung forward and dashed past an equally stunned Cid. With luck, he'd get a decent head start before they shook it off and chased after him.

~x~x~x~

Genesis ran towards the door he knew was around here somewhere. The same door Cloud and Zack had entered from earlier. That was the closest and easiest exit available at the moment and it was about time they got the heck out of here anyway. Zack and Sephiroth were most likely halfway to the truck by now, if they weren't already there.

Rounding the corner, Genesis cursed his Gaia damned luck. While the door he'd been searching for was just within sight, so were those good for nothing Turks. Tseng, Reno, and Rude. Why couldn't the man have stayed unconscious much longer? He did not have time for this, he wanted to go home. Have dinner. Have dessert.

He would have to do this fast.

All they saw was a black and red blur before Reno was flat on his back halfway across the hall. Rude had managed to jump out of the way of his suddenly airborne partner, but wasn't quick enough to do the same for the kick flying towards his head. He hit the wall beside him with a harsh thud and fell to the floor.

Tseng glared at the figure he saw once the initial confusion passed. "Loveless!"

"Oh, so you do know my name. I'm glad," Genesis gave a particularly cruel smirk. He launched forward. "I'm in no mood for a long, drawn out spectacle, however."

Once again, the wutaian Turk went crashing to the wall.

"Goodnight, Tseng."

~x~x~x~

"So I led them to one of the balconies on the second floor and jumped off," Cloud finished his part of the story. "It's a really good thing you left Fenrir there for me or I might have broken a bone or two in my legs."

"No you wouldn't have. You could've landed just fine," Genesis leaned over and used his tongue to swipe a stray bit of strawberry ice cream from the corner of Cloud's mouth. Dinner had ended at some point during the retelling of the night's events and they had all gathered in the living room with ice cream and each other to celebrate their victory.

"Yeah, Cloudy," Zack grinned up at the younger teen from his seat on the floor in front of the couch. "We jump from really high places all the time. It just takes practice."

"No, pup. Cloud's right to be cautious. He's not as enhanced as the rest of us," Angeal smiled down at the teen and ruffled his hair.

"I have a concern," Sephiroth suddenly spoke from where he sat behind Genesis. The redhead was sitting quite comfortably sideways on his lap, his legs stretched across Cloud's thighs. One of Seph's arms was around Cloud's shoulders as the blond leaned into the silver-haired man's chest. Everyone turned to look at him as he spoke. "I feel as if we forgot something important."

A brief silence filled the apartment.

"I don't think-"

Zack was cut off by the sound of music.

_ ~ My milkshake brings all the babes to the yard, and they're like~ _

They froze.

"Hurry and answer it, puppy!" Genesis hissed, leaning forward to smack the back of Zack's head. The raven-haired teen jumped up and scrambled for the PHS that acted as their home phone. It was kept on a side table in the hall.

_ ~Damn right! It's better than yours! I can teach you, but I'd have to charge~ _

"Hello!" Zack nearly shouted into the PHS in panic.

"Where the hell are you guys?! You were supposed to be here ages ago! Don't tell me that the one night I don't make Angeal drive the getaway car you all just forget the procedures! I had better see all five of your asses down here in ten minutes or I'm going to march myself up to that apartment of yours and beat you all within an inch of your lives! Do you hear me?! And don't think I don't remember that 'Because you’re girls' comment you made earlier, Cloud Strife! You will beg your forgiveness when you get here!"

The line clicked, and there was silence.

"Fuck," Cloud groaned.

The others whole-heartedly agreed with that sentiment.

** -x-x-x- **


End file.
